bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance Ray
Apperance Lance has short black hair that looks kind of greasy with a smallish mohawk down the middle. He is also often found wearing black jeans and a plain white sleeveless vest. One thing about Lance though is that he is extremely muscular, he's been boxing most of his life and it definitely shows. He stands at about 5 foot 9 inches in height but due to how broad he is he looks quite a lot taller. Whilst he is quite small for a boxer he makes modest use of his fullbringer powers in the ring (without anyone knowing) to win quite a few of his fights. Fullbring His item before using fullbring is that of two boxing wraps, one for each hand. His left wrap has a picture of blue lightning on the back of it whilst the right wrap has a picture of fire on the back of it. When he uses his fullbring the wraps grow bigger, growing into medium sized MMA gloves, again with the picture of lightning on the left and fire on the right. His power is to be able to store reiatsu in these gloves. So his left glove when it has reiatsu in it is sped up, so is much faster, used mainly for jabbing and finding weaknesses in defence. His right glove when charged with reiatsu becomes much stronger, gaining a lot more destructive power for breaking defences. (So the idea is his left glove is passive, the speed boost almost always active but not that drastic a change. His right glove would have a passive charge up (maybe 3 turns?) but he can still attack with his right glove even whilst its charging (without the strength boost) ) Manipulations Bringer Punch: This is an incredibly basic manipulation that mearly increases the force with which you can punch a foe. It works by manipulating the air behind you to bounce your elbow of said air. This release of elastic potential energy can greatly increase the velocity and damage of your punch. Bringer Kick: Extremely similar to bringer punch the user bounce's their leg off the air to increase the velocity. As shown by our fearless leader there are many variations to this technique, all equally useless. Bringer Step: By pulling on the soul of the air/water to make it tangible all of us are able to walk on water and air and bounce off these surfaces that we create. By doing this we can fight on par with other entities who can fight in the air, its also useful for re-directing movement. When practised enough this can become out equivalent of sunpo or sondio. It is basically a amped up version of bringer step as it requires us to bounce of the air then use the same air to stop our movement. This portion of the manipulation is effected by our agility stats so the higher the stat the more proficient they are with this technique. Techniques Lance has two main techniques, both stemming from a mix of his gloves and his boxing skills. 'Kaminari Panchi (Lightning Punch) - '(stems from left glove) More of a passive skill, Lance's left glove is much faster than his right, using a constant (but small) stream of reiatsu to speed it up to be used to jab the opponents and find weaknesses in defence and also to hold them back while he charges his other punch. Essentially a small constant speed boost to keep his enemies away. The constant speed boost comes at a cost of the strength, it's nowhere near as strong as his other punch. 'Chikara Panchi (Power Punch) - '(Stems from right glove) This is an active skill, Lance's right glove is much stronger than his left. By charging it up he can activate an extremely powerful punch, made for basically destroying the opponent after he has found a weak spot in their defence. There is a charge time on this move (3 turns?) however he can still attack with this hand whilst it is charging. There is also a very small strength boost passive in this glove (not as high as the speed passive in his left due to having an active aswell). These powers come at the cost of speed, his right glove is much slower but stronger. Backstory Lance was never smart, he failed during education and as such had no career prospects for when he was older. However one thing he was good at was thinking practically. During his time at schools and whatever he had got quite the affinity for fighting, he had gotten good at it. As such with what he knew about fighting he went to a nearby boxing gym, and started to learn how to box. He took to boxing quickly and started to devote all of his time to it. As he started to win more his trainer started to enter him into more and more fights, and he didn't loose a single one. When his trainer saw fit however it came a time when he was entered into MMA fighting. Again Lance took to it quickly however he was in a completely different league. When entered into a tournament, wearing his trusty wraps which were given to him by his trainer, he was put up against a particularly large formidable opponent. Lance was quite small for a fighter but that only made him more determined the large fighter had an advantage from the start due to his long reach and easily put Lance on the back foot. It was when he was almost passed out that his fullbring first activated, a right hook straight at the man he was fighting, breaking the mans jaw and probably fracturing other bones in his skull. Lance won the fight, the other man being hospitalised, he went on to win the tournament and straight away started to train with his new found power. Not once stopping training he became proficient in the use of his gloves, carrying on to become quite well known in the MMA industry, something of a celebrity now he still doesn't stop training, before he was invited to xcution. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive